Le miroir du rised
by Lem0nelle
Summary: one shot Quand Harry ne s'engrène plus avec Draco, quand ils se retrouvent devant le miroir du rised, quand Draco désire Harry. HPDM


**Et voilà une one-shot un peu longue. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. **

Titre : Le miroir du rised

Base : Harry Potter

Auteur : LaShinegami

Couple : Harry/Drago

Genre : romance

Disclamer : Ben personne est a moi sinon ça se saurait !

**Le miroir du Rised**

C'est vrai qu'être préfet à des avantages mais moi je vois surtout les inconvenants, faire des tournées à des heures impossibles. Granger qui me rabâche mes obligations et Pansy qui joue la sangsue pendant les tournées. Elle ne voit pas que je suis gay? Peut être que si elle me surprenait, elle comprendrait. ! Hum.. Nan elle croirait qu'on m'a drogué, au moins elle ne veut pas non plus devenir mangemort. Je me demande pourquoi les sangs-pures devraient se mettre au service d'un sang mêlé.

Tien Potter qu'est ce qu'il fiche dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu?S'il se croit discret c'est raté. Je me demande qu'elle fille il va voir : Lovegood, Weasley, Chang . À non c'est vrai ça n'a pas marché entre eux. Ou peut être ce Colin puisqu'il n'a pas de préférence, ou plutôt ce Finnigan, il lui tourne autour depuis un moment. Je me demande comment il fait pour attirer autant de monde. Je suis bête la célébrité! C'est vrai que c'est bien utile, mais le problème c'est que tu couches avec un et il croit que c'est pour la vie. Moi je peux le dire celui que j'aimerai n'est pas encore naît. Bon aller je rentre. Qu'est ce qu'elle grince cette porte! Quoi ? Il vient pour regarder un miroir?

-« Ben alors Potter, les miroirs de ta salle de bain ne te plaisent pas, tu es obligé de venir ici pour te voir dans un grand miroir? »

Son visage affiche de la surprise mais pas de haine, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de haine sur son visage , ces dernier temps il ne dit rien je peux pas dire qu'il m'ignore puisqu'il fait attention à moi mais il ne répond pas ça en est frustrant , j'adore nos querelles ça me détend, si je n'ai pas ma joute verbal de la journée je suis énervé. Il s'éloigne vers la porte, il ne croit pas qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça quand même ?

–« 20 points en moins Potter. »

Il se retourne me dévisage et reprend son chemin. Je m'approche du miroir , il me dit quelque chose. Mais bien sur le miroir du Rised! Je me demande ce que Potter y voit, sûrement ces parents. Et moi qu'est ce que j'y vois?

… Ca marche vraiment ce truc ? Non parce que la il y a du avoir une erreur. Mon désir ne peut pas être d'être en couple avec Potter, c'est impossible! Il n'a pas le son sur ce miroir j'aimerai savoir ce que je lui dis. Sûrement que je suis ne train de me foutre de lui. Hum non je pense pas qu'il se retournerait pour m'embrasser. Tien mon image le redit, allez Draco concentre toi sur tes lèvres. Non impossible! Je ne dirais JAMAIS « je t'aime » a Potter c'est complètement absurde moi aimer Potter reviendrait à Pansy qui prenne son courage et me supplie de lu dire que je l'aime! Je crois que je suis fatigué bon allez direction le pieu, demain ça ira mieux.

J'en peux plus, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Maudit Potter. Les seules dix minutes où j'ai réussi à dormir j'ai rêvé de le tenir dans mes bras, l'horreur. Pfuu ça ma couper l'appétit et maintenant j'ai mal au ventre ! Oh non attention impacte dans 3 secondes.

3-2-1

-« Draki! Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

-« on s'est vu hier soir Pansy et lâches moi! »

-« Rooo fait pas cette tête là, tu sais que je t'aime, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété. » Elle me fait les yeux doux aaaah quelle horreur elle ressemble à un cochon comme ça! « Dit Draco c'est quand que tu m'embrasses en me disant que tu m'aimes aussi, ça me ferrai tellement plaisir que tu me le dises maintenant dans la grande salle. » Le reste de la table est en train de foutre de moi!

-« Je ne t'aime pas Pansy et je ne t'aimerai jamais, je suis gay. »

-« Quoi mais ce n'est pas possible c'est moi que tu aimes ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça! » Oh miracle elle part en courant, je vais être enfin tranquille…2 secondes elle vient bien de me supplier de lui dire « je t'aime »? Ca voudrait dire que je pourrais aimer le balafré? Non impossible, complètement impossible.

Je croise son regard, il détourne une fois de plus la tête. Bon direction Potion sinon je vais être en retard.

Décidément Rogue s'en prend toujours à Potter et Londubat. Bon okay l'handicapé de la baguette c'est normal il est nul, mais Potter à réussi sa potion pourtant, je le sais j'ai regardé. Et dix points en moins pour une potion réussie c'est injuste. Non oublié ce que j'ai dit, je me réjouis que Gryffondor est perdu 10 points.

Ca y est la fin de la journée. J'ai une de ses faims ! Hum de la bouillabaisse, j'adore ça. Potter est beaucoup dans ses pensée ses dernier temps j'me demande ce qu'il a. N'allez pas croire que je m'intéresse à lui mais ça me stresse de plus avoir nos querelles. J'adore avoir des combats contre lui. Même si je me fais toujours battre quand on fait un duel, je le bas toujours au combat rapproché! J'adore l'avoir sous moi surtout depuis qu'il n'a plus ses lunettes ses yeux sont de vraies émeraudes je pourrai m'y noyer! Heu non je n'ai pas pensé ça! Je n'ai rien dit. Allez au pieu Draco tu dois être claqué pour pensé des horreurs pareilles . Oh merde Dan est dans ma chambre. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de couché avec lui.

-« Dégage Dan .»

-« Mais Draco on est Vendredi et puis comme ça, ça va t'encourager pour demain, tu vas tout de même affronter le balafré » Il me fait un sourire coquin, rappelé moi pourquoi j'ai voulu coucher avec lui parce que la j'en ai aucune idée je devais être saoul. Il me donne la nausée.

-« Ouais ben je référerai coucher avec lui qu'avec toi alors dégage. » Bah je mens pas complètement, Potter et quand même bien foutu.

-« A mon coup de sifflet décollez . »

En fin un vrai match de Quidditch: Gryffondor/Serpentard, le seul vrai match de cette école. Je décolle et me place à 12 mètres du sol. J'adore voler , mais l'inconvenant c'est que ça me décoiffe, j'ai horreur de ça. Par contre ça va bien à Potter, ça lui donne un côté rebelle. Et sa tenue lui va parfaitement! Elle moule exactement la où il le faut. Bon je sais je parle beaucoup de lui mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'une fois que je l'aurais mit dans mon lit tout reprendra son cours normal. Bon il est où ce foutu vif d'or. Potter va vachement vite sur son balais quand il est à pleine vitesse quand même. Merde le vif il va l'attraper! Allez Draco plus vite, et zut trop tard.

-« Gryffondor gagne le match 260 à 90 » Finigan s'existe sur le micro là!

-« Les capitaines serrez-vous la main. »

Je m'avance et Potter fait de même . Le contact de sa main m'électrise et je vois que ça lui fait le même effet. Son regard accroche le mien , j'ai déjà dit qu'ils étaient magnifiques? Bibine nous regarde bizarrement … Je lui lâche la main, c'est vrai que tenir plus de 10 secondes la main de son ennemi peu sembler bizarre. Tien de la tristesse passe dans ses yeux, alors le tirer dans mes filets ne va pas être si dur que ça. Je suis mon équipe dans les vestiaires.

-« 'Tain Draco qu'est ce que tu foutais? Tu as démarré 3 secondes avant que Potter ait le vif! »

-« Calme Blaise et même si j'étais parti immédiatement je n'aurais pas pu le rattraper. »

-« Mouais la prochaine fois au lieu de fantasmer sur lui concentre toi sur le vif d'or. »

-« Je ne fantasmais pas sur lui! »

-« Non, c'est vrai tu bavais sur lui. »Répliqua Gregory.

-« Ne me dit pas que Malfoy junior et tombé amoureux du preux chevalier st Potter .»

-« Un Malfoy n'aime pas, et c'est passager une fois que je l'aurais mit dans mon lit tout reprendra son cours normal. »

-« C'est vrai que Potter et plutôt bien foutu, je suis sur que c'est un bon coup. »

J'me retourne et me mets face à Blaise.

-« N'essaye même pas c'est clair? »

Il recule un peu apeuré. Je lui ai fait peur?

-« …D'accord Draco mais pourquoi tu y mets autant d'importance, si c'est juste pour tirer un coup toi aussi? »

Merde c'est vrai ça! Qu'est ce que j'ai… Ah je sais ! Je ne veux pas que Blaise fasse l'amour avant moi à Potter….Attends… Faire l'amour? Depuis quand j'utilise ce terme dégoulinant de sentiments écœurant? Baiser, coucher oui mais faire l'amour sûrement pas! Bon faut vite que ça se fasse pour que je redevienne normale. Comment je vais faire pour le coincé seul moi? Il est toujours avec ses deux chiens. Je sais! Pendant mes rondes je vais guetter la salle du miroir, t'es trop intelligent Draco.

Une semaine que je surveille cette foutue salle et toujours rien je commence à avoir les nerfs en pelotte! Ah le voilà! Bon on va se la faire à la gentille.

-« Je me demande ce que tu y vois dans ce miroir Potter. » Je m'assois sur une table derrière. Il sursaute et me fixe.

-« De toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? » Il me dit ça avec des yeux si vides! Hum non en faite il y a une pointe de tristesse décidément c'est tout ce que je peux y lire depuis un moment de la tristesse et rien d'autre.

-« Du calme Potter, pour une fois que je veux parler gentiment. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois venir ici, et pour que tu y reviennes alors que tu sais que c'est moi qui surveille ce coin, c'est que ce que te montre le miroir et vraiment bien. » Il baisse la tête. « Moi je nous vois tous les deux, tu es dans mes bras et tu repose ta tête sur mon épaule. »

-« Tu sais que tu n'es pas marrant là, si c'est pour m'humilier, tu peux partir, o non je vais plutôt y aller. » Il part vers la porte. Bon puisque les mots ne lui vont pas on y va avec des gestes. Je le retint par la manche et le ramène à moi. Nos lèvres se frôlent, quelle saveur! Fruits des bois j'adore ce goût là. J'approfondis un peu, il a l'air d'apprécier, il se détend et passe ses bars autour de mon cou. Bon aller hop la vitesse supérieure, c'est pas tout mais je vais pas attendre toute la nuit non plus. Ses caresses sont excises! Le désir se lit dans ses yeux, allé direction ma chambre. Finalement ce n'est pas compliqué.

C'était génial, jamais une personne ne m'avait fait , me sentir aussi bien. Bon quelle heure est t'il? 3h00, bon il est temps qu'il dégage. Maintenant que je l'ai eu tout va reprendre son court normal, alors s'il dort ici et que demain matin je le vois dans mon lit je vais faire une syncope.

-« Tu étais génial Potter maintenant dégage. » Il me regarde surpris.

-« Quoi? »

-« Tu m'as bien compris Potter dégage j'ai eu ce que je voulais maintenant part. » Ces yeux sont tristes.

-« Mais je croyais que … et le miroir? »

-« Tu croyais mal et le miroir me montrer une image où je gagne la coupe de Quidditch. » J'vais pas lui dire que je nous ai bien vus dans le miroir quand même, par contre j'aurai pu trouver mieux que la coupe. Ces yeux se remplissent de larmes. Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

-« Finalement Ron avait raison tu n'es qu'un crétin prétentieux fils à papa et lèche botte de Voldy. Quand je pense que je t'ai donné ce que j'avais de plus précieux ! » Il a finit de se rhabiller et part en courant. Qu'est ce que j'ai mal! J'aimerai lui dire qu'il se trompe mais il est parti, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai envie de le réconforter. Qu'est ce qu'il ma donné, je n'ai rien reçu moi…Il était vierge? Potter m'a donné sa virginité? Pourquoi je me sens tout chose maintenant? Bon je vais m'endormir et ça va passer. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus belle bourde de ma vie?

Oh mais qui tape à ma porte à cette heure-ci? Bon au moins je sais que c'est pour moi puisque depuis que je suis préfet j'ai ma chambre personnelle bien pratique faut dire. Blaise qu'est ce qu'il fou là?

-« Mais tu n'es toujours pas près? Dépêches toi !On va au p'tit déj', tu nous rejoins ? »

-« Oui j'arrive, gardez-moi une place. »

Je ferme la porte, et me dirige vers la douche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir escaladé des montagnes hier soirs, j'ai les muscles tout engourdis…. Merde Harry. Oh non ça y est je me sens mal. Putain qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?…Si j'en parlais à Blaise, je suis sur qu'il saura m'aider. Après tout ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien.

Pffu je n'ai pas d'appétit, j'ai l'estomac noué. Faut vraiment que je parle à Blaise.

-« Blaise je peux te parler? »

-« Ben oui va y. »

-« Non en privé. »

-« Okay mais après mangé. »

-« Non maintenant tu te prends un petit pain et on y va! »

-« Mais tu n'as rien mangé! »

-« Je n'ai pas faim aller dépêches toi. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers une salle vide. Je croise Potter dans le couloir. Il a de grands cernes et il a les yeux rouges, il a pleuré? Je l'ai fait pleurer? Pourquoi je me sens de plus en plus mal? Il me regarde ses yeux sont vides, il n'y a plus rien dedans, qu'est ce que je regrette cette étincelle de vie et de défis qu'il y avait dans ses yeux avant. Granger et Weasley sont avec lui, ils ont l'air inquiets. Ca y es une salle vide, je m'installe sur une table et Blaise s'installe en face de moi.

-« Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler? »

-« J'ai couché avec Potter hier soir. »

-« Et ben quoi c'est génial, c'est ce que tu voulais. »

-« Je sais plus »Je baisse la tête, ce qui n'arrive jamais à un Malfoy. « Je lui est dit de partir après et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse bourde de ma vie, dans le miroir je nous avais vu et quand il ma dit que j'étais un crétin, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal et quand il ma dit que c'était sa première fois j'ai l'impression de mettre fissuré tellement j'étais mal. Et quand je l'ai vu dans le couloir… »

-« Et du calme pas si vite! C'est quoi cette histoire de miroir? »

-« Le miroir du Rised . »

-« Ah bon il est à Poudlard? »

-« Oui et une fois je l'ai surpris dans cette salle quand il est parti j'ai regardé dans le miroir et je nous ais vu, il était dans mes bras et je lui chuchotais que je l'aimais. »

-« Et tu as cru que cela étais une erreur. » Je baisse la tête une nouvelle fois pour lui montrer qu'il a juste. Il reprend. « Et de là tu as voulu coucher avec lui pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre mais tu te sens de plus en plus mal c'est ça? »

-« Oui .»

-« Je vois, oui tu as fait la plus belle bourde de ta vie et tu as intérêt à la réparer. »

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je sois comme ça? » Je demande.

-« Il n'a absolument rien fait, tu es amoureux de lui c'est tout, sauf que maintenant pour le récupérer ça va pas être facile. »

-« Moi amoureux? Pour qui tu me prends Blaise je suis un Malfoy! »

-« Un Malfoy qui est gay, qui ne veut pas être au service de Voldemort, oui tu es un Malfoy mais tu éprouves des sentiments, et tu ne te laisses pas envenimé par une tête de serpent. » J'ai envie de dire qu'il a tord mais d'un côté je sais qu'il a raison même si c'est dur à admettre. Alors comme ça j'aime Potter? Ca expliquerait tout. Mais comment je vais faire pour réparer cela moi? J'ai tout foutu en l'air!

-« Draco , tu viens il faut qu'on aille en cour, on est déjà un peu en retard. » Je le suis mais sans vrai intérêt métamorphose cours communs avec les Gryffondors j'ai peur d'affronté son regard.

-« Asseyez vous et ne faites pas de bruit vous êtes déjà assez en retard. » Je m'assoie à côté de Blaise. Je dois tirer une drôle de tête j'entends Granger parler de moi avec Weasley.

-« Ron regarde la tête à Malfoy. »

-« Hum t'as raison j'me demande ce qu'il le met dans cet état la. Je suis sur que c'est parce que Pansy lui a dit qu'elle sortait avec un autre. »

-« Ron tu sais bien qu'il est gay, donc il s'en tape de Pansy. »

-« Non il se la tape. »

-« RON! Il est gay! »

-« Oh ça va Hermy j'rigole, au moins quand Harry n'est pas la, on peut rigoler. »

-« Mr Weasley et miss Granger veuillez vous taire. »

-« Désolé professeur. »

Quoi Harry n'est pas là. Pourtant je l'ai vu en sortant de la grande salle. Il ne sécherait pas les cours pour m'éviter quand même! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Bon ça sert à rien de ruminer je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, mieux faut suivre le cour.

J'ai bien cru que la journée ne finirait jamais, je n'ai pas vu Harry une seule fois. Si quelqu'un m'avais dit que je penserai ça il y a une semaine , je lui aurai ris au nez. Je me dirige vers le lac pour réfléchir j'adore me mettre sous le saule pleureur. Merde Harry est là. Il me fixe, il commence à se lever. Je me précipite sur lui et lui tien la manche.

-« Nan s'il te plaît reste là, je veux te parler. »

-« pourquoi? Me demander si autre partie de jambe en l'air me plairais? Ou alors pour me dire que grâce à toi Voldemort a gagné un point je n'ai plus le pouvoir qu'apporté la virginité. »

-« Non, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui aiderai la face de Serpent. » Il a l'air surpris, je le comprends, il a vu mon père quand voldemort à repris forme humaine.

-« Tu n'es pas mangemort? »

-« Non, un Malfoy ne devrait pas se soumettre à un sang mêlé, alors maintenant tu me laisses te parler? » Il a l'air de réfléchir.

-« Je…Je ne sais pas, je… »

-« Harry! Tu viens? » Putain de Belette pourquoi tu te ramènes maintenant?

-« Désolé .» Et voilà maintenant Harry s'en va. Ah c'était une occasion en or j'en aurai plus des comme ça avant un bon moment! J'entends Weasley parler:

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait la fouine? »

-« Rien ne t'inquiète pas. »

-« Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau immédiatement. »

-« Pourquoi? »

-« C'est pour bientôt. » Harry baisse la tête. Qu'est ce qui est pour bientôt? Je maudis Dumbledore jusqu'a sa dixième génération. Bon ben puisque je n'ai rien à faire direction la salle commune de Serpentard.

Je m'installe sur mon fauteuil et écoute les conversations autour de moi.

-« Tiens je me suis acheté des nouvelles boucles d'oreille quand je regarde une personne dans les yeux je peux l'hypnotiser, mais ça marche que sur les esprits faibles » Disait une brunette de 3ème année.

-« Moi je suis sur que c'est les busards de Heidelberg qui vont gagner la coupe. »

-« Non, c'est les Falmouth Falcons qui vont gagné tu à vu leur gardien , c'est un vrai mur. » Disait deux autres élèves.

-« Ca y est la date est fixé le seigneur attaquera l'école dans six jours. » Quoi une attaque de l'école? Mais attend ça ne serrait pas pour ça que Dumbledore à convoqué Harry? Et à cause de moi il a perdu une arme puissante, mais qu'est ce que je suis nul. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je sais,je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire la date même s'il la sait il saura que je serrai de son côté et que je veux aider. Bon, Draco c'est bien de vouloir aider mais si tu n'as pas le mot de passe tu ne vas pas aller bien loin.

-« Mr Malfoy que faites-vous ici? » Ah Severus, mon parrain adoré, il va me passer le mot de passe!

-« Je dois absolument parler au directeur mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe. » Il me regard et s'avance vers la statue de phénix.

-« L'amour est une force. » L'escalier apparaît.

-« Merci. » Je monte sur la première marche. L'amour est une force c'est quoi ce mot de passe. En tout au moins , personne n'irait chercher un truc comme ça, c'est tellement débile.

Je toque à la porte.

-« Entrer. »

J'entre Dumbledore est à son bureau et range des papier dans son bureau.

-« Je voulais vous parler. »

-« Bien va y, mais avant assoie-toi. »

-« Hum, j'ai surpris une discutions dans ma salle commune et je voulais vous prévenir, la face de Serpent à décidé d'attaquer l'école dans une semaine. » Il me regarde bizarrement, mais je le comprends un fils de mangemort dévoilé une information à l'autre côté.

-« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? »

-« Je voulais vous prévenir, je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je suis comme mon père, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à devenir le fidèle d'un sang mêlé, et je voudrais aider comme je peux dans cette bataille. »

-« Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance? » Le vieux à l'air assez surpris.

-« Je ne sais pas moi, par du veritaserum, je suis sur que mon parrain en a. »

-« Tu veux vraiment aider dans cette guerre? Tu es encore jeune. »

-« Oui mais c'est dans une semaine qu'aura lieu la bataille, Voldemort ne va pas attendre que je prenne quelques années. »

-« Bien je vais appeler le professeur Rogue. » Il se dirige vers sa cheminer et appela Severus. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il arrive. Vu qu'on ne peut pas utiliser les cheminées pour se déplacer dans le château. Dumbledore fait apparaître un deuxième fauteuil et Severus entra dans la salle.

Il s'installe dans le fauteuil fit apparaître un verre, y versa quelques goûtes puis y rajoute de l'eau.

-« Tien boit ça. »

Bah ça à un goût dégueulasse.

-« Es-tu un mangemort? » Mais il est nul ou quoi le vioque je viens de lui dire que je veux l'aider, ça veux dire que je suis pas mangemort.

-« Non. »

-« Veux-tu le devenir? »

-« Non. »

-« Pourquoi veux-tu nous aider ? »

-« Je ne veux pas être comme mon père, je trouve que vos raisons sont plus juste et je veux me faire pardonner. »

–« coupaserum »

-« Euh professeur c'était quoi ça? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que je veux te poser une question sans que tu sois obligé d'y répondre. » Je dis oui de la tête.

-« pourquoi veux-tu te faire pardonner? »

-« C'est personnel, je ne veux pas répondre. »

-« Bien repriserum »

-« Te sens-tu près à te battre. »

-« Oui. »

-« Veux-tu rejoindre l'ordre du phénix? »

-« Non, Albus il est trop jeune! » Dit Rogue

-« Il y a déjà plusieurs élèves qui y font partis, et c'est juste une protection de plus pour lui. »

-« Oui vous avez raison. »

-« Qu'est ce que l'ordre du phénix? » Je demande.

-« C'est une association de personne monter contre Voldemort, alors veux-tu? »

-« Oui. »

-« Bon c'est bon, finiteserum. »

-« Qui fait partit de cet ordre du phénix? »

-« Pas mal de personne que tu ne connais pas, mais pour ce que tu connais il y a, ton parrain »Je dois faire une drôle de tête vu son sourire.

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est un mangemort! »

-« Il nous sert d'espion. » J'acquise de la tête. « Il y a aussi le professeur Mac Gonagall, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter bien évidemment, la famille Weasley et il me semble que c'est tout ce que tu connais. »

-« Hum, Blaise, Pansy, Anthony et Gregory sont aussi contre la face de Serpent vous pensé que je peux leur dire de venir vous voir? »

-« Pour qu'ils entrent dans l'ordre? Tu es sur d'eux? »

-« Oui et si vous leur faite le test au veritaserum ca serra bon non? »

-« Bien tu peux y aller, dit leur que je les attends dans mon bureau et donne leur le mot de passe. »

-« Bien professeur » Je me lève et vais prévenir Pansy, qui a finit par me pardonner d'être gay,Blaise Gregory et Anthony . Je m'écroule sur mon lit et sort un parchemin et une plume. Puisque je ne peux pas voir Potter sans être interrompu. Et ben je vais lui écrire.

_**Harry** _

_**Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas ça. Et je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais parler sans être interrompu avec Weasley et Granger. Donc je voudrais que tu me rejoignes ce soir à 22h00 dans la salle du miroir pour qu'on puisse parler. Même si tu ne réponds pas sache que j'y serrai. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras me pardonner. **_

_**DM**_

J'ouvre la cage à Christophe, mon hiboux grand duc. Et je lui attache la lettre à la patte. J'espère que Harry viendra ce soir.

22h47 et Harry n'est toujours pas là. Je suis vraiment un idiot, moi qui ais cru que je pouvais tout arranger avec une simple lettre après ce que j'ai fait. Draco t'es qu'un crétin. Je m'assois sur une table et prends ma tête dans mes mains. La porte s'ouvre,je relève la tête, et je le voix entrer la tête basse.

-« Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir Malfoy mais je t'écoute. » Il se dirige vers une table et s'assoie dessus. Je me lève et me place en face de lui il se tend.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai était un crétin je le reconnais. Mais j'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose et je me sentais si bien. »

-« tu crois que je n'avais pas peur peut être c'était ma première fois! » Ses yeux commencnte à briller, je ne veux pas qu'il pleure.

-« Est-ce que tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne veux pas être mangemort? »

-« Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne veuilles pas être soumis. »

-« Je suis un membre de l'ordre maintenant, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de m'y intégré. »

-« Je veux bien que tu sois contre Voldemort mais que tu fasses partit de l'ordre, pourquoi as tu fais ça? »

-« tu l'as dis-je suis contre Voldemort. »

-« Non, même si tu es contre, tu n'aurais pas pris parti s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison, tu es un Serpentard, et Serpentard n'est pas réputé pour son courage. »

-« C'est toi ma deuxième raison. Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait, et je veux réparer mes erreurs. »

-« Tu ne pourras pas me rendre ce que tu m'as pris et je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

-« Je ne peux pas te la rendre c'est vrai, mais je peux t'aider et ce n'est pas de la pitié, je n'éprouve de la pitié pour personne. »

-« Et que veux-tu faire pour m'aider me remplacer pour battre Voldemort? Personne le peut. »

-« Euh la tu te ventes pas un peu? »

-« Non, pas du tout, c'est dit dans la prophétie. »

-« Qu'elle prophétie? »

-« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qu'ils l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d 'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

-« Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il s'agit de toi, ça peut très bien être quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne possible et c'est Neville, mais c'est moi qui ai été marqué, il à choisi son ennemi en un sang mêlé au lieu d'un sang pur. »

-« Et quel est ce pouvoir que Voldemort ignore? »

-« C'était l'amour de ma mère qui coule dans mes veines, mais depuis la 4ème année, il ne le craint plus, il coule aussi dans ses veines. »

-« Même si personne ne peut te remplacer, je suis sur que je peux t'aider, je veux t'aider Harry. » Je m'approche un peu plus de plus et lui relève le menton. « Je veux me faire pardonner, me laisses-tu une chance? » Harry me regarde dans les yeux, il essaie de lire en moi. Apparemment il doit y trouver ce qu'il y cherche car il sourit.

-« J'en connais qui vont me prendre pour un fou, mais je veux essayer. » Il franchit les derniers centimètres entre nous, et m'embrasse d'un tendre baiser. Je lui réponds avec le plus de douceur possible.

-« Harry tu n'aurais pas… Malfoy? Qu'est ce que tu fous là? » Demande Seamus en sortant sa baguette.

-« Je pourrais te retourner la question Finnigan. »

-« Je voulais savoir si Harry pouvait me donner un mot de passe. »

-« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là? »

-« Ta carte, mais je ne savais pas que Malfoy était là. »

-« Comment une carte peut montrer où se trouve les personnes? »

-« Elle est magique Malfoy, bon alors je peux l'avoir ce mot de passe. Ron ne veux pas me le dire et je veux voir le résultat. »

-« Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te le donner ? »Demande mon Gryffondor surpris.

-« Fin non il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. »

-« C'est normal qu'il ne peut pas y en a pas. »

-« Ben comment vous faites alors? »

-« Mystère tu verras avec les autres. »

-« Vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous parlez? » Je demande.

-« Je te montrerai. »Me réponds Harry.

-« Tu ne vas pas la montrer à un Serpentard quand même? »

-« J'en fais ce que je veux. » Répond Harry assez froidement le Finnigan ne lui taperait pas sur les nerfs? Le Gryffondor repart. Et il nous laisse seul. Harry vient se blottir dans mes bras et je le sers contre moi.

-« C'est quoi,que tu veux me montrer »

-« tu verras demain là c'est trop tard, et je n'ai pas envie. » Je l'embrasse gentiment. On reste là à parler de tout et de rien et vers minuit on décide d'allé se coucher.

-« Tu veux dormir avec moi? » Je lui demande, il baisse les yeux.

-« Hum, non je voudrais pas que se soit trop rapide. »

-« Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais dire juste dormir c'est tout. » Il relève la tête.

-« C'est vrai? »

-« Bien sur, alors tu es d'accord? » Il me fait un grand sourire.

-« Oui, mais laisse moi aller chercher mon pyjama »

-« Je t'en prêterai un pas la peine de réveiller toute ta chambre pour ça. »

-« Merci » Je lui prends la main et on se dirige vers ma chambre. Je lui prête un pyjama de soie vert, et il va se changer dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps j'enfile moi aussi mon pyjama.

Le pyjama lui va à ravir, le vert fait ressortir ses yeux. Il est magnifique.

-« Tu es magnifique. » Il se met à rougir, s'il savait à quel point il est mignon comme ça.

-« Merci mais toi aussi. » Je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez et on se couche. Je le prends dans mes bras, et on s'endort comme ça.

-« Harry, Harry » Il se réveille doucement puis me sourit.

-« Hummm? »

-« Il est l'heure de se lever.»

-« Oh non déjà? »

-« Et oui. » Il m'embrasse tendrement, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ses baisers.

-« Mais on n'est pas samedi? »

-« Si mais il est déjà dix heures, et si tu veux qu'il reste quelques chose à se mettre sous la dent c'est maintenant. » Il se redresse, va dans la salle de bain et renfile ses vêtements.

-« Je vais prendre ma douche et me changer, rejoint moi à deux heures sous le sol pleureur, je te montrerai ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. »Et il se dirige vers la porte, mais je le rattrape par le bras et le prends dans mes bras.

-« Ehh, t'oublis pas quelque chose? »

-« Mmm, oui. » Dit t'il avec un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser. Et il disparaît derrière la porte. Je vais prendre ma douche et vais rejoindre Blaise à table.

-«Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça? »

-« J'me suis réconcilié avec Harry,et maintenant on sort ensemble. »

-« A ben c'est bien, mais quand vous êtes vous réconcilié? »

-« Hier soir. »

-« Ne me dit pas que pour ça tu l'as mit une nouvelle fois dans ton lit! »

-« Hum? Si , je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans la salle du miroir, on a parler longtemps et il est venu dormir avec moi, mais juste dormir. »

-« Ah ben ça va alors j'ai cru que tu lui avais sauté dessus. »

-« Nan, mais tu verrais comme il est chou quand il dort. »

-« qui es-tu ?où et le Draco Malfoy que je connais? » Je rêve ou mon meilleur ami est en train de se foutre de moi?

-« oh Blaise ça va. »

-« C'est Finnigan qui ne va pas être content, il m'avait l'air d'être après Harry. »

-« Ben maintenant il a pas intérêt à lui courir après c'est propriété privée! »

-« Tien regarde ton petit lion arrive, il a l'air de se faire pas mal questionner par ses amis, je crois que sa découche n'est pas passer incognito. » En effet Harry se dirige vers sa table, il me regarde et me sourit. Ses amis continuent à poser des questions et il répond calmement. Je crois que je ne vais pas le rejoindre sinon je vais avoir droit moi aussi à des questions plus la mauvaise humeur de Finnigan.

Le temps et super cette après midi, tien Harry et déjà sous l'arbre. Il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Je le prends dans mes bras et on s'embrasse.

-« J'ai croulé sous les questions ce matin. »

-« J'ai vu ça au déjeuner. »

-« J'ai cru que Seamus et Ron n'allaient jamais me lâcher, je peux te dire que Ron ne te fait pas confiance et que Seamus ne t'aime définitivement pas. » Je rigole et il fait comme moi.

-« Bon viens, je vais te montrer la cabane. »

-« La cabane? »

-« oui, ce que je voulais te montrer hier soir. »

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de construire des cabanes? » Il fait la moue.

-« Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai faite, ça y est,on y est ,suis moi. » Je m'arrête quand je le vois approcher du sol cogneur.

-« Euh tu devrais pas t'approcher autant de l'arbre, c'est le sol cogneur. »

-« Je sais mai c'est le seul moyen d'aller à la cabane t'inquiète. » Je le vois prendre une longue branche qu'il met sur un nœud de l'arbre et celui ci s'arrête de bouger Il va à son pied et ouvre un trou.

-« Tu viens? » Me demande t'il en passant par le trou, pas très sur de moi je le suis.

-« oui ça nous emmène où ? »

-« A la cabane hurlante. »

-« C'est ça ta cabane? »

-« Oui et c'est le seul accès en plus. »

-« Comment as tu connu ce passage? »

-« Il à été construit pour un ami de mon père Remus Lupin et avec Sirius Black et Peter Petigrow, ils ont fait une carte avec tous les passages secrets de Poudlard et on peut voir les personnes qui se trouvent dans le château. »

-« Pratique, ça doit être facile pour toi d'échapper à Rusard. »

-« Oui surtout avec ma carte d'invisibilité. »

-« Et ben t'en a de la chance. » On arrive enfin à une porte. Harry l'ouvre et on se retrouve dans un grand salon joliment décorer aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

-« T'ai Gryffondor jusqu'au bout toi? »

-« Nan c'est juste le salon qui est aux couleurs de Gryffondor, la bibliothèque et aux couleurs de Serdaigle, la salle d'entraînement aux couleurs de Serpentard et les couloirs aux couleurs de Poufsoufle. »

-« Tu me fais visiter? »

-« Bien sur, suis-moi. »

-« Une chambre verte? C'est la seul à avoir les couleurs d'une des maisons de Poudlard. »

-« Je sais c'est ma chambre quand je me sens mal je viens dormir ici, le vert est ma couleur préféré. »

-« Un Gryffondor qui aime le vert et non le rouge c'est rare, surtout pour un Gryffondor pur souche comme toi. » Il s 'approche de moi et me souffle à l'oreille.

-« J'aurai du être envoyé à Serpentard, mais comme tu m'avais fait mauvaise impression j'ai demandé à aller ailleurs donc ça a été Gryffondor. » Je le regarde dans les yeux, il est amusé mais il est sérieux. »

-« Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça! »

Six jours que je suis avec Harry, je me sens si bien avec lui et puis maintenant on forme un groupe: Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, Anthony, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et moi. Même si je m'entends pas très bien avec l'Irlandais. C'est ma dernière soirée avec Harry avant que Voldemort attaque, j'ai peur pour lui. Mais il me rassure à chaque fois. On se sépare des autres, et on va se coucher et oui, Harry dort tous les soirs avec moi, mais il ne c'est rien passé j'attends son accord pour aller plus loin. Entre nous y a une telle harmonie, une telle osmose, j'ai jamais étais aussi heureux.

On se met en pyjama et on se couche. Je le prends dans mes bras, et il me regarde fixement.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il rougit et me regarde une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

-« Fait moi l'amour Draco. » Je lui fais un grand sourire et l'embrasse.

-« Tu es sur? »

-« Oui .»

Je l'embrasse délicatement, et l'allonge correctement sur le lit. Je fais glisser ma langue sur son cou, il a l'air d'apprécier si j'en crois ses gémissements. Je lui aspire la peau pour la marquer. Je sens ses mains se promener sur mon corps, je gémis à mon tour. Je m'attaque à ses lobes que je suçote et mordille gentiment. Mes mains enlèvent son t-shirt, on se sépare le temps d'enlever son haut et on en profite pour faire pareil du mien. Je reprends sa bouche et mes mains dessinent des arabesques sur son torse. J'étouffe plusieurs de ses gémissements. Je laisse ma bouche airer sur son torse, ses tétons sont déjà durs, je joue un peu avec avant de descendre lentement, ce qui arrache des gémissements à Harry, vers son nombril où je mime l'acte. Arriver au bas de pyjama je remonte jusqu'a son visage et embrasse chacune des ses parties tout en descendant son pantalon et son boxer. Une fois fait, j'écarte ses jambes et descend lentement, je regarde le sexe tendu devant moi et lui donne quelques baisers papillons avant de prendre sa verge en bouche. Harry crie de plaisir ce qui m'excite encore plus que je ne le suis déjà.

-« Draco…S'il.te plaît… » Je ne fais pas prier deux fois, et je le prends complètement en bouche. Je sens qu'il va bientôt venir. Harry me ramène à lui et m'embrasse fougueusement.

-« Je veux venir en même temps que toi… Prends moi. » J'ouvre un tiroir de ma commode et sort une bouteille de lubrifiant il me la prend des mains et en étale sur mon sexe tendu, je suis au bord de l'extase. Un fois ceci fait je reprend le tube et en mets un peu sur mes doigts. Et l'embrasse. Je fais entrer un doigt dans son intimité. Il se crispe un peu. Un fois qu'il se détend, je fais entrer un deuxième doigt. Il gémit de douleur, je l'embrasse pour faire passer la douleur. Ce qui à l'air de marcher, il commence à onduler sous moi. Je fais entrer un troisième doigt. Je l'embrasse et prend son sexe en main pour lui enlever la douleur plus vite, une fois qu'il est près, j'enlève mes doigts , il proteste mais son visage se recouvre vite de douleur une fois que je le pénètre . Je recommence à caresser son sexe sans bouger pour ne pas lui faire mal, il se met à onduler sous moi. Je commence à faire un mouvement de va et viens lent puis de plus en plus rapide, je n'arrive même plus à distinguer ses gémissements des miens. Je sens son sexe se tendre entre mes mains, il jouit en même temps que moi. Je m'écroule sur lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Je t'aime. » Il me regarde les yeux pleins d'étoile et un sourire sur le visage.

-« C'est vrai? » Me demande t'il.

-« Bien sur que c'est vrai, tu es la plus belle chose qui ne m'est jamais arriver » Il se met à rougir et m'embrasse.

-« Je t'aime aussi. » Je le sers dans mes bras. Une lueur bleu clair nous entoure mais nous n'y faisons pas attention. Et on s'endort comme ça.

Je me réveille au bruit d'une chouette qui tape contre le carreau de ma chambre. Je me lève et vais ouvrir la fenêtre.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demande mon ange encore à moutier endormit.

-« Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas ta chouette? » Il regarde la chouette blanche et se lève. Apparemment c'est bien sa chouette. Il décroche la lettre et la lie. Il pali un peu.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est? » Il me regarde et me répond.

-« Voldemort arrive avec ses hommes, Dumbledore me demande de me tenir près et il te dit qu'il faut qu'avec Pansy tu amènes tous les élèves de la première à la 5ème année dans les sous sol ainsi que les personnes ne souhaitant pas se battre des années au-dessus. » Je lui enlève la lettre des mains et la lie, Voldemort arrivera dans environ trois heures.

-« Allez viens prendre ta douche .» Je l'entraîne vers la salle de bain et on prend notre douche ensemble et on fait vite un détour par la grande salle pour prendre quelques pains et on se sépare, moi je vais amener les élèves dans les sous-sols, et lui va rejoindre l'ordre du phénix que j'irais rejoindre après dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y a plus de personnes que je croyais contre Voldemort. Évidement les personnes au pied de la face de Serpent sont parties cette nuit. Une fois ceci fait, Pansy et moi rejoignions l'ordre. Je m'assoie près de Harry et lui prend la main, il est plutôt blanc. Dumbledore entre et demande à parler à Harry en privé mais me dit que si Harry me l'autorise, je peux rester avec eux. Ce qu'il fait. Les autres sortent de la pièce.

-« Nous devons voir quels sont les atouts que tu as par rapport à lui, alors tu as l'amour de ta mère. »

-« Non, il ne l'a plus puisque est revenu avec son sang. »

-« A oui pardon, alors je sais que vous êtes en couple, avez-vous eu des rapport sexuel? »

-« oui. »

-« Je peux savoir, pourquoi vous nous demandez ça? » Je demande.

-« Pas la peine de vous énerver Mr Malfoy, c'est juste pour savoir si Harry à encore sa virginité. »

-« Ah » Je baisse la tête un peu honteux. Harry me prend la main et me sourit.

-« Est ce que pendant vos rapport il y a eu des évènements étranges ?» Décidément les questions du vieux sont très peu discrètes.

-« Non. »

-« Si » répond Harry. « Tu ne te souviens pas de cette lumière bleue? » Ah oui la lumière. j'avais oublié, je montre à Harry que je m'en souviens. Le directeur sourit.. Je peux savoir pourquoi?

-« Pourquoi souriez-vous? » Je demande.

-« Nous avons trouvé le pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. » Ah bon une lumière bleue, c'est vrai que c'est que c'est pratique, il est allergique au bleu? Ca lui donne peut être de l'urticaire. « L'amour! »

-« Ben non ce n'est pas possible, Voldemort à pris mon sang en 4ème année. »

« Non Harry pas l'amour de ta mère, le notre! »

-« Exactement monsieur Malfoy. »

-« Mais comment c'est possible il aurait fallu qu'ils meurent pour moi ou qu'on fasse un échange de sang et rien de cela ne sais passer. » Euh c'est vrai que sur ce point la Harry à raison, à moins que je sois mort sans m'en rendre compte.

-« Mais vous avez échanger vos essences dans un grand amour c'est encore plus puissant, et puis effectivement Mr Malfoy n'est pas mort mais il y a un deuxième nom pour la jouissance, la petite mort donc tu as le pouvoir de l'amour Harry et Voldemort ne supporte pas ça. Et en plus tu pourras puiser dans la ressource magique de Draco, comme lui pourra le faire avec toi et il serra aussi protégé par ton amour. »

-« Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de cette puissance la, elle devrait être connue puisqu'elle est à la fois défensive et offensive. » Je demande intrigué.

-« N'avez vous jamais entendu parler de l'amour fou? »

-« Si mais que dans les livrse à l'eau de rose que Pansy me raconte à longueur de journée. »

-« Et bien il existe réellement mais pour se réaliser il faut trouver son âme sœur. »

-« Donc Draco est mon âme sœur? »Demande Harry.

-« Exactement, maintenant pour en finir avec le seigneur de Ténèbres, tu devras puisé dans toute ta réserve de magie et celle de Draco, prend la puissance de votre amour et rajoute y celle de tes amis, tu pourras faire ça par légimencie, tu devrais réussir à prendre de la puissance magique à miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Finnigan, Mr Londubat et par l'intermédiaire de Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabine, Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle et Miss Parkinson.

-« D'accord. »

-« Par contre fais attention quand tu prends la puissance magique, ne le prend pas trop rapidement, ça pourrait être dangereux pour les personnes à qui tu la prends. Et ne les mélange surtout pas! Tu pourrais ne pas y survivre. Par contre Mr Malfoy vous ferrez passer le message aux personnes qui peuvent être source à Harry, que cela va sûrement les fatiguer et quand Harry va se servir, ils vont avoir l'impression de se vider, mais qu'il n'y résiste surtout pas. »

-« D'accord je ferrai passer le message. »

Ca y est les Mangemorts sont au portail. Le combat commence, je ne me serrais jamais douté qu'il y ait autant de personnes dans l'ordre du phénix. Mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre loin de là. Je vois que Londubat s'occupe des détraqueurs, c'est qu'il est doué son patronus à la forme d'un aigle royale. Bellatrix se met devant moi et me sourit. Je vois Harry arriver derrière elle, et lui crie de se retourner, les yeux de mon ange son remplie de fureur et de haine, je le comprends, c'est de sa faute si son parrain et mort. Un combat commence entre eux, je reste à proximité au cas où qu'Harry est un problème, dès qu'elle est au sol je cris à Harry que Voldemort est à l'entré de la forêt interdite. Je vois mon père se diriger vers moi, Je me mets en position de combat et mon père lance le premier sort « _crucio » _C'était prévisible c'est le sort préféré de mon père il n'arrêtait pas de me le lancer étant petit dès que je faisais quelque chose de travers, je l'évite de justesse et lui lance un « _expeliarmus » _ce qui le projette plus loin, mais qui ne lui enlève pas sa baguette. Il m'envoie un sort impardonnable que je lui renvoie en évitant le sien. Il se tors de douleur au sol. Et je lui lance le sortilège ultime en repensant à toutes les horreurs qu'il m'a fait vivre ainsi que celle qu'il a fait vivre à ma mère qui repose en paix depuis maintenant 2ans, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il a fait, en plus du mal qu'il a commit, il a salit le nom des Malfoy. Je me dirige vers la forêt interdite. Un dôme lumineux entoure Harry et la face de Serpent, personne ne peux interférer dans leur combat, j'espère que Harry va s'en sortir. Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je m'occupe de plusieurs mangemorts qui sont par-là, j'ai du mal avec le père de Gregory, je me suis fait blesser au bras et au ventre. Le père de Pansy m'attaque par derrière et me touche en plein dos. Je m'écroule au sol sous al douleur. J'entends Harry hurler, je trouve la force de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passe mais je le vois en train de me regarder au travers du dôme. Son regard se charge de détermination et il se retourne, je réussie à me relever tant bien que mal, mais Mrs Parkinson m'envoie un autre sort que je ne peux éviter et je m'écroule une nouvelle fois au sol, je réussi à récupérer ma baguette et en finit avec elle et le père de Gregory. Je n'ai plus la force de me lever mais je réussi quand même à tourner la tête vers le dôme. Harry fait face à Voldemort, et lui sourit. Je le vois lui lancer un sort vert lumineux: l'avada kadevra, la face de Serpent tombe au sol mais se relève apparemment le sort l'a juste affaiblis. Harry invoque un bouclier et je le vois se concentrer. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'aspire de l'intérieur, je sais que c'est Harry alors je n'oppose aucune résistance je pousse même ma puissance vers lui pour l'aider. Granger qui n'est pas loin de moi se tien le ventre et se concentre apparemment Harry a réussi à la reliée grâce à la légimencie. Je reviens sur Harry. Voldemort attaque le bouclier qui faiblit de secondes en secondes. Une aura bleue entoure Harry, il lève la main droite vers Voldemort un rayon de lumière sort de sa main, le rayon, composé de plusieurs couleurs : le rouge, le vert , l'argent, le jaune, le rose, l'orange, le violet, le bleu nuit et le doré entouré de bleu clair le même bleu nuit nous avait entouré, se dirige droit vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pousse un hurlement à déchirer l'âme et s'écroule au sol. Je ferme les yeux soulagés et me laisse aller

Je me réveille, où suis-je des murs blancs, un lit inconfortable, je suis à l'infirmerie. Je me redresse et Mrs Pomfresh se dirige vers moi.

-« Vous vous sentez bien Mr Malfoy? »

-« Oui, c'est bon qu'est ce qui c'est passé? »

-« Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs? »

Je me concentre, je ne sais plus, j'ai un de ses maux de tête. L'infirmière à l'air de le voir et va me chercher un aspirine que j'avale sans rechigner.

-« J'ai vu Voldemort tomber au sol. »

-« Alors vous n'avez pas raté grand chose, le dôme qui était autour de Mr Potter et du seigneur des Ténèbres à éclater et le combat à été fini. »

-« Harry! »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien il est en sommeil magique. »

-« pourquoi magique? »

-« Il était extenué, une fois que Voldemort est mort, il s'est écrouler de fatigue et un sommeil magique était plus recommandable pour lui pour qu'il récupère plus facilement. »

Je me relève et le cherche des yeux, je le vois dans le lit en face de moi. Je m'approche et m'assoie sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

-« J'ai dormis combien de temps? »

-« 8 heures. »

-« Vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller quand? »

-« Je ne sais pas Mr Malfoy, ça peut être maintenant comme dans trois jours. » L'infirmière se lève en me conseillant d'aller dans ma chambre pour me changer. C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune envie de rester en pyjama toute la journée, mais je veux être là si Harry se réveille. Bon si je me dépêche ça devrait aller.

Deux jours que tu dors et tu n'es toujours pas réveillé, Dumbledore à beau me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter , je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ta main serre la mienne serrais-tu en train de te réveiller?

-« Mrs Pomfresh! Je crois qu'Harry est en train de se réveiller! » Elle approche rapidement en prenant avec elle, diverses potions. Harry ouvre enfin les yeux, il a l'air un peu perdu puis accroche son regard au mien et me sourit. Je n'aurai jamais cru être aussi content de voir son sourire, je m'approche et effleure ses lèvres.

-« Mr Potter comment vous sentez-vous, ou avez vous mal? »

-« Ca va… juste fatigué. » Il a un peu de mal à parler , il a vraiment l'air exténué.

-« Bien Mr Malfoy je crois que vous ferriez mieux de l'emmener dans son lit il serra mieux qu'ici. » Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et j'aide Harry à sortir de son lit. Et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Une fois celle-ci passé, je passe une main sous ses genoux une autre sous sa nuque et le porte jusqu'a ma chambre, il serra quand même mieux que dans son dortoir.

-« Je …sais …encore …marcher. »

-« oui, mais tu es exténué. » Il me sourit mais ne dit rien, de toute façon il sait qu'il ne gagnera pas la dessus. Je le couche sur mon lit, et m'installe à côté de lui. Il se blottit dans mes bras et m'embrasse.

-« Tu sais ce que je voyais dans le miroir? »Me demande mon lion.

-« Non, mais tu vas me le dire .» Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire.

-« J'étais dans tes bras et tu me disais « je t'aime ». »

-« Tu ne voyais pas tes parents? »

-« Si, ils étaient à côté et nous souriaient, il y avait aussi Sirius qui rigolait en se moquant de moi. » Je lui souris à nouveau et pose un baiser papillon sur le bout de son nez.

-« Je peux ni faire revenir tes parents, ni ton parrain, ni savoir qu'ils serraient heureux même si j'en suis sur, mais je peux te dire que la première partie de ce que tu as dit et vrai…Je t'aime Harry. » Il me regarde dans les yeux, ses deux lacs émeraudes se mettent à briller intensément, une larme s'en échappe et il se reblottit contre moi. »

-« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. » A ses mots un sourire béat apparaît sur mon visage et je serre mon lion un peu plus près de mon cœur.

Fin!

Laissez moi plein de review, que je voie si elle vous à plus. kisouilles

la-shinegami


End file.
